


Rather Than Your Sweet Words, I Need You To Be Honest

by Fox_155



Series: NosferaCT - A Symphony Of Chaos (NCT Vampire AU) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, not really because they're in a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Taeyong prided himself in behaviour nothing short of exemplary. Recently, at least.Luckily, Jaehyun didn’t need him to misbehave to have a reason to whip him. Thank god not, because Taeyong would have to act out of line 24/7 if he did.Aka another 5k words of kinky Jaeyong smut.





	Rather Than Your Sweet Words, I Need You To Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is part of a series. There’s about as much plot in this as in an episode of the Teletubbies, but if you’re only here to read smut anyway, maybe consider reading the first piece of kinky Jaeyong pwp I wrote before this, because I explain the whole relationship setting a bit more: [I Need Bitter Coffee More Than Sweet Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986633).
> 
> Please mind the tags, if you think there's something I should add, please tell me, but I hope I thought of everything. Quick reminder: A no in a scene can add to it and doesn’t mean the same as a no outside. A no in a normal setting should ALWAYS result in the other person immediately stopping, because anything after will not be consented to and thus is rape. However, if one of the people in a scene actually wants to stop, they’ll use the safe word, which is what it’s for. I still added dubcon, in case someone is sensitive to that.
> 
> The title is from Whiplash. A song about Lee Taeyong wanting to become a better person after getting scolded by his older sister and not at all about dom/sub relationships (sure, Jane).

Taeyong prided himself in behaviour nothing short of exemplary. Recently, at least. 

Luckily, Jaehyun didn’t need him to misbehave to have a reason to whip him. Thank god not, because Taeyong would have to act out of line 24/7 if he did. Despite late hospital hours and the power struggle between the covens of Seoul going on, Taeyong was more than spoiled and taken care of so thoroughly that his bruises hardly had time to fade, despite fast vampire healing, before Jaehyun already added new ones.

Despite that, Taeyong had expected today to be sweet and vanilla. Which was also very much fine with him. He loved his boyfriends and he enjoyed showing him that in many ways. Jaehyun had texted him, saying he was tired, during his lunch break, so, Taeyong had prepared to cuddle with his boyfriend, maybe watch a movie, nothing too straining. 

He had come home from his dance classes with Ten an hour before Jaehyun would be back from the hospital and was freshly showered in a comfortable outfit on the sofa, waiting for him. They taught at a fancy, stuck up dance studio, where everyone expected to get casted by agencies at the age of 15 the latest and to become rich and famous one day. The only reason he did it, was because the kids were actually extremely good. Only their attitudes were simply awful.

Being able to choreograph pieces adults might struggle with made up for the constant “Oh I have the newest this and that” and “well, that’s nice, but my this and that is far better” he was forced to listen to.

After a long day with annoying kids, Taeyong was looking forward to seeing Jaehyun, curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea and flipping through the newest release of Vogue France as he waited. He should really pick up French as a foreign language. Didn’t Yuta speak that? Maybe he could teach him?

The door beeped and Taeyong perked up, putting his lecture, he could hardly understand any of, as well as his tea aside to greet his boyfriend.

Their flat was small, tiny even, and Taeyong only needed three steps to stand in the small entrance area.

“Jaehyunnie! Welcome home!” Taeyong smiled. The other looked up from where he was pulling off his shoes and started hurrying, putting them in their exact assigned space, before wrapping Taeyong in a warm hug.

“Hey Yongie! I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“I had a mother that came in with a whole box of porn she had found under the hospital bed of her son. I had to calm her down because it was all male stuff, when really I had to think very hard of Dongyoung reciting boring science facts to keep from going hard over those pictures. Seriously, art.”

“Oh no, what a terrible fate you suffered, truly.” Taeyong laughed and pulled Jaehyun down to kiss him. 

“Hm yeah, so terrible. So I thought all day about finally getting back here and slowly fucking you.”

Taeyong quirked an eyebrow, but couldn’t hold a small grin. He was definitely down for some sweet love making!

“Or do you prefer me pulling out the gag and whip?” Jaehyun whispered, eyes glinting. 

Taeyong liked getting gagged and he also didn’t like it. It was the thrill of not liking it, that made it desirable, like with so many things. However, today he hadn’t expected it. The surprise was… more than welcome. 

Some said, eternity got boring. But with someone like Jaehyun in his life, Taeyong would happily disagree with that.

“Maybe you can finger me on the sofa and then we add that gag and whip?” Taeyong fluttered his lashes.

“Do you think we can do that, hm?” Jaehyun purred and pulled him back in for another kiss.

They kept lube hidden everywhere around the house. Well, some of it wasn’t really hidden, but hardly anyone ever came over, scared to get traumatised for life – or something. Taeyong had long stopped caring about that, since their coven loved being over-dramatic over things like Jaehyun casually offering to watch when he put Taeyong into place, or seeing bruises and swelling on Taeyong that his boyfriend put there.

So Taeyong could just let himself get manhandled onto the sofa while never breaking from Jaehyun’s lips, where he was pushed down, his boyfriend staring down at him from above, eyes hungry and dark already. 

If he had been worked up for hours, it meant he had had more than enough time to think of what exactly he was doing with Taeyong. He had pretended like it was Taeyong’s choice, when really, it was his. Which was what Taeyong loved: giving up control, but knowing he could trust Jaehyun to break him down and then put him back together.

“Now, what made you think you deserved to get fingered, hm?” Jaehyun taunted, leaning down to get a closer look at Taeyong who swallowed thickly.

“I’ll work hard to deserve it!” Taeyong assured, quickly scrambling into an obedient sitting position on his knees. His clothing dragged over his dick, that was already starting to fill in from only kissing and the thought of Jaehyun spoiling him. But of course, he should have expected that to not come that easily. 

“And what do you have to offer me?” Jaehyun asked, dismissively. 

“Let me suck you off, please!” Taeyong eagerly offered. Getting worked up for hours not only meant time to plan, but also that he’d be too impatient to stretch it on forever if he didn’t get release now. There was no doubt, that Jaehyun would get hard again over making Taeyong cry and beg later, as he surely intended to.

“So desperate already?” Jaehyun laughed and pushed back Taeyong’s hair. “But how should I deny my little kitten anything? Depending on how well you do, your reward will be better. So do a good job.”

“I will.” Taeyong nodded.

“Safeword?” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong felt the bubble of excitement get stronger now.

“Fire truck.”

“If you can’t talk?”

“Double tap.” 

“Get on the floor, how do you plan to properly suck me if you’re sitting so high?”

Jaehyun’s voice wasn’t completely hard yet, not how it would get later when the sound alone would be making Taeyong twitch. But he was already slipping into his ordering tone. 

Immediately complying, Taeyong slipped off from where Jaehyun himself had put him earlier, onto his knees on the floor, tipping his head back for the perfect angle to take his dick. He opened his mouth, relaxing his jaw and Jaehyun looked down at him, a hand stroking his cheek. 

“Such a good kitten.” He cooed, before pulling his hand back to unfasten his trousers, pushing them down just a bit. His cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but Taeyong knew just how to make it in record time.

Jaehyun grabbed his jaw and pulled him forward until he felt him on his tongue. Taeyong closed his lips and moved on his own, taking him as far as he could without gagging. He started bobbing, his tongue swirling around the length playfully. He licked over the cleft on the tip, before going right back down.

He felt his moth slowly having to open more, as Jaehyun swelled. The harder he got, the easier it became for Taeyong. With less give, he could easily start to swallow around him, taking him deeper until he pushed his nose into the hair on the base, moaning loudly. 

He looked up in a small break between bobs of his head, his lips stretched around the fully hard dick in his mouth now, and found Jaehyun staring down at him with lust filled eyes.

“Do you expect praise? You’ve not done that much yet, kitten. A bit of moving your head… I don’t think I can reward you a lot for that.” Jaehyun scolded, like he was deeply sorry for that.

Taeyong averted his eyes and started flicking his tongue against the veins on his cock, licking and teasing more as he pulled himself back only to dive right back down.

He kept moaning, knowing the vibrations it sent up Jaehyun’s dick would feel good, and he swallowed when he had him down his throat as deeply as he could, so his throat would massage around the length.

When Jaehyun fisted a hand into his hair and started moving him faster, Taeyong struggled to keep the tongue work up, his dick being pulled from him too quickly to properly caress. He whined, but kept his mouth closed and fought his gag reflex as Jaehyun started thrusting forwards into his mouth.

“Look, the pretty mouth is good for something.” Jaehyun grunted “Now be a good kitten and swallow.” He ordered and gave Taeyong just enough time to prepare for having to take him down deep again, before Jaehyun pushed forward, pulling him fully onto his cock.

It hurt in his throat because of the force Jaehyun had used, but Taeyong felt his dick harden at that. It felt amazing, he loved being handled roughly like this.

And, of course, he obediently swallowed, when Jaehyun came down his throat, milking his orgasm by sucking eagerly around him.

Jaehyun held him there just a moment longer, so long a human would be gagging, struggling, and gasping for air. But Taeyong wasn’t some human and he didn’t need air. It was uncomfortable, but Taeyong obediently held still, waiting for Jaehyun to come down from his high.

When he finally pulled back, Taeyong almost chased after him. He wanted to please him, making him feel good so badly, but a hand on his chin stopped him.

“Aw, look at that, are you so obsessed with sucking my cock, kitten?” Jaehyun mocked and Taeyong swallowed, before nodding. His throat felt raw and tender, like his voice would be scratchy if he talked from the abuse.

“Well, if you just want that, we just wait a little and you can have it again. Or do you still want to get a reward?”

“Reward, please, I want it.” Taeyong nodded and his voice came out as wrecked as he had expected.

“Of course, because you worked so hard for it.” Jaehyun cooed and kissed him, sweetly, softly. Taeyong preened and let himself be guided back on top of the sofa, where Jaehyun pushed him down to lie on his back, digging his hand behind the pillows to fish out the lube hidden there. 

“We should get you out of all of this.” Jaehyun, still fully clothed, even tucked back into his pants, pulled on Taeyong’s soft clothing.

Taeyong nodded. He loved the dynamic from being completely naked, bare and vulnerable, while Jaehyun remained covered up, in control, in power.

So, he let him pull off both his top and his pants, leaving him nude on the sofa. His dick was almost completely hard now, sticking away from his body a bit. Taeyong unashamedly let his legs fall open a bit and blinked at Jaehyun through his lashes. 

The other was still busy admiring his body that was on perfect display right in front of him, but Taeyong didn’t want to wait, so he whined.

“Too desperate.” Jaehyun sighed, and shook his head in mock disappointment, but he snapped the cap of the lube open and started coating his fingers generously, warming it up. Taeyong was very proud of himself when he settled between his thighs and started rubbing over his rim. He got warm lube and fingering – he had done well for Jaehyun and now he was getting his reward!

He didn’t have to prepare much, Taeyong was used to this. Even when it was sweet and nice, he didn’t have to be overly careful and wouldn’t hurt him. So, Jaehyun pushed in a finger with easy, going up to the last knuckle, crooking it just a little to make it feel nice, but not overwhelming.

Taeyong sighed happily and arched his back a little, just so he would be showing off his body. Jaehyun was already staring unabashedly, but at being offered so shamelessly, he started trailing his free hand over Taeyong’s torso. As he started thrusting his finger, he pinched the right nipple, twisting it a bit, so it started hardening and sticking up. Taeyong closed his eyes and moaned.

Jaehyun added a second finger, slowly putting more and more pressure on his sweet spot, while simultaneously never straying from Taeyong’s nipples, that started to get pink from the abuse.

Taeyong felt pressure start to build up in his gut, comfortable and nice, not too quickly, not too forceful, just nice. Boring, maybe. But still nice.

His dick started leaking as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, starting to clench down on Jaehyun’s fingers rhythmically.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes, please, I want to come.” Taeyong answered breathlessly, hoping he’d drop his hand from his nipples to his dick, making him come.

“You may come. If you can.”

Taeyong wanted to protest, wanted to demand a hand on his cock asap. 

But that’d probably mean he wouldn’t get any orgasm for the next hour or two. He had to be smart about this. If Jaehyun wanted him to come untouched, he should show him how good he was and that he could do it. So, he clenched down harder on the fingers in his ass, making them press harder into his prostate, trying to get every spark of pleasure possible. Unfortunately, now his orgasm didn’t come closer nice and comfortably, but unbearably slowly.

Jaehyun seemed to have some sort of mercy and helped him by pushing into his sweet spot a bit harder every now and then, making Taeyong moan louder whenever he did.

Taeyong shoved his hips down. He was close, so close now, but it was still too far away, the orgasm within reach, but not coming.

“Please.” Taeyong cried, wanting to come so badly. He just needed release.

But Jaehyun didn’t change anything.

“If you can’t come, you’ll have to wait until later.” He said, like he was disappointed. Taeyong was also disappointed. He knew he could come untouched.

“No, please, I can come, please, please, please.” Taeyong chanted. If Jaehyun pulled his fingers out now… Taeyong clenched down desperately. In a twist of luck, that pushed them into his prostate at a near perfect angle, sending sparks up his spine that made him gasp and were strong enough to finally send him over the edge. Taeyong came over his tummy and chest, feeling endlessly relieved he had managed to get his high. Jaehyun didn’t even wait until he was coming down from it, his body still twitching when he pulled him from the sofa and carried him into the bedroom, where he was unceremoniously dumped on the bed.

Taeyong didn’t really care. Gag and whip he had been promised and after being put into the right mindset, he hoped they were coming. So, he just focussed on the remaining pleasure and satisfaction coursing his system, while Jaehyun roamed through one of the drawers of toys they kept.

His dick was staring to soften on his stomach and the feeling of being on clouds dwindled, when Jaehyun returned and pulled open the night stand drawer next, pulling out… lube?

Taeyong felt nervousness course through him. You didn’t need lube for a gag. And his body right now was oversensitive and not ready for more intrusion for the next ten to fifteen minutes. Jaehyun knew that. But he still lubed up a plug. 

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked, voice scratchy and whiny.

“Aw, look at you, already so wrecked. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to stand tomorrow. No need to thank me.” Jaehyun cooed and pushed Taeyong’s thighs apart. He resisted and Jaehyun fixed him in a hard glare. “Kitten, be good and open for me.”

Taeyong whimpered, but let his thighs be pushed open. He could take it, if Jaehyun thought he could. He’d be good for him, so good.

But he messed up and jerked away from the silicone being rubbed against his sensitive rim, and a harsh slap landed on his thigh. “Hold still.”

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong hurriedly groaned and forced his body to go lax the next time he felt it, despite wanting to get away and saving himself the pain from penetration while oversensitive. 

Jaehyun started pushing in the toy and Taeyong sobbed, his body locking up on its own to keep the intrusion out. But it didn’t work, as Jaehyun simply used more strength to force the plug inside, until it was snug in his ass.

“See? It’s not even a big one, you’re being so overdramatic.” Jaehyun scolded and Taeyong nodded. He knew it was probably much smaller that it felt, but right now the stretch felt impossible, thick and uncomfortable.

But he wanted to be good for Jaehyun. This was his reward, after all.

“Get on your knees.” Jaehyun ordered and Taeyong pushed his body upright, hating the sensation of the toy pressing inside feeling like a huge intrusion, but also already starting to make him feel good again from the pressure into his walls. His thighs were trembling under him, barely able to keep him up.

“So good, kitten.” Jaehyun purred and Taeyong felt happiness over the praise bloom in him.

And then, the doorbell rang.

“Oh?” Jaehyun asked and a dark smirk made its way onto his face. “Too bad, I had planned to watch, but you know I always get soft too easily when you look so sad. But I guess I’ll be gone for a bit.”

It was true, sometimes Jaehyun got soft easily, depending on his mood. But there were countless situations in which he had watched in endless peacefulness as Taeyong had cried his eyes out, begging until his voice was gone, and hadn’t shown mercy. 

Today he wouldn’t stick around to see him fall apart, apparently. Taeyong deduced through his lust and pain filled brain that Jaehyun knew who this was. Had it planned. 

“Don’t worry, I have another surprise for you!” Jaehyun assured and Taeyong suddenly felt vibrations up his spine. 

“No.” he sobbed, almost reaching down to pull the vibrating plug out. It was too much, too intense, painful and overwhelming, as lust filled him much too quickly.

“Be more grateful, kitten.” Jaehyun commanded, voice hard and the vibrations picked up, getting stronger and Taeyong started crying. “Ah, no tears. Those are ugly. Now, I’ll be talking to Kun and you don’t make a noise, alright? You know he doesn’t like it and we don’t want to make him uncomfortable, do we?” Jaehyun’s threat was clear.

Taeyong bit down on his lips. He didn’t want Kun to hear. Or make him uncomfortable. Shivers kept running over his body from the vibrating toy inside him. 

“Yes.” He whispered instead.

“Good kitten. Open that pretty mouth, so you can get that gag you wanted.” Taeyong’s eyes flitted to where Jaehyun reached into his pocket. 

“I said open!” Jaehyun reminded, voice lower and Taeyong unclenched his jaw and let his mouth fall open, so Jaehyun could wrap the piece of fabric around his head snugly. Taeyong bit down on it, feeling it already starting to dampen with spit. His teeth didn’t touch, leaving him with his mouth forced open a little bit.

“So pretty. Be good for me, will you? I know you can do it. I’d be very disappointed, if you couldn’t.” Jaehyun stressed and Taeyong nodded, tears obscuring his vision a little.

Like that, Jaehyun was gone the room silent, safe for the sound of the vibrator. Taeyong took deep breaths, panting against the gag, trying to get more comfortable on the bed. Being on his knees was something he had a lot of practice in. Jaehyun loved having him on his knees. However, right now even the sheets under his legs felt too rough and hard against his skin and no matter how he placed his weight, it was straining and uncomfortable.

He clenched down on the plug, hoping to make it feel less big, less painful, but all that got him was it pressing into his prostate and Taeyong almost cried out from the overwhelming burst of pleasure that jerked his body at that. Almost. He managed to keep quiet. He wanted to be good for Jaehyun!

To keep himself from even daring to push on the plug, Taeyong raised his hands over his head, interlacing his fingers. Jaehyun hadn’t ordered him to do so, but he knew he wouldn’t mind. Like this, his hands were far from his ass, and also his dick, that was almost back to full hardness between his legs. 

The vibrations slowly seemed to become more bearable, the muscles in his thighs stopped cramping and Taeyong dared to relax a little, calm himself down. He could do this. Jaehyun and Kun’s voices travelled through the door, as he listened for the first time, only now having the peace of mind to remember what was going on.

How long would it take? Would Jaehyun return right after? Would he spank him, whip him, push him closer to his orgasm, or even fuck him?

Taeyong’s dick twitched at the ideas he had and he carefully tensed around the plug again, giving himself just enough pressure against his walls to feel nice. A small sigh left his lips, as he steadily worked himself up, feeling better and better with every second.

It didn’t last. Of course, it didn’t. Jaehyun probably knew when exactly the pain had turned into pleasure for Taeyong. Had it all planned, perfectly under control. Taeyong was steadily massaging himself to another orgasm, which he of course wouldn’t have dared to allow himself without allowance. But even only the feeling of edging on it could feel wonderful.

But then, the vibrations got weaker, and weaker, and Taeyong almost whined, flexing his muscles hard to try and get the same effect, the stimulation of his sweet spot, but without the toy vibrating it just didn’t work.

That was, why Taeyong hated plugs. They never did enough for him.

The orgasm seemed more and more unreachable and Taeyong felt frustration choke him up, as he bucked into the air that did nothing to satisfy him.

It sounded like Kun was leaving, their talking ending, as Taeyong panted into the gag, and the moment steps damped the noise Jaehyun would hear him make, the vibrations suddenly were amped up.

It felt like electricity shooting through his whole body, Taeyong jerked upright, his hands falling from where he had them up, his hole tightening around the plug as hard as he could, as it mercilessly buzzed against his insides.

The door softly squeaked in its hinges, but Taeyong couldn’t move his head to look, all muscles spazming from the vibrations that jerked him whole body.

“Look at you.” Jaehyun cooed. “You kept still so well, but see how desperate you are?”

The vibrations were turned down a bit and Taeyong sunk into himself, looking at Jaehyun through his tear coated lashes.

He would have begged. But he was gagged, so he could only whimper.

“Are you feeling good? Without me?”

Suddenly, the vibrations ceased and Taeyong uselessly clenched around the toy. Jaehyun rested on knee on the bed and Taeyong’s eyes fell onto the bulge in his crotch. He quickly shook his head.

His hair got grabbed, roughly, snapping his head backwards and Jaehyun’s face was suddenly extremely close. 

“Don’t lie. You’re leaking all over the bed, kitten.” He whispered. Taeyong felt Goosebumps over his whole body from only those two sentences.

It was useless to deny it and he couldn’t justify himself. 

“I’m so disappointed you lied to me. You know good boys don’t lie?” he asked and Taeyong felt a small sob rip from his throat. He was right. He had misbehaved, a mistake he shouldn’t be making, but pain and pleasure were blinding him completely.

“I’m afraid I will have to spank you for that. Is that what you want?”

Taeyong shook his head, ripping on his own hair that was still between Jaehyun’s fingers. More tears ran down his face. He wanted to be good, perfectly well behaved, for Jaehyun.

“Then you shouldn’t lie. You understand I still have to punish you, don’t you?”

Taeyong nodded, more tears falling from his eyes as his hair got pulled.

“It hurts me just as much as you.” Jaehyun sighed. But they both knew it didn’t. It got him off, to hurt Taeyong. And Taeyong got off of being hurt, which was why his dick was still rock hard between his legs.

So, he didn’t fight back as Jaehyun pulled him over his lap, his bare ass pushed up over Jaehyun’s thighs. 

Jaehyun didn’t massage his butt, there was no warning and no warming up, the first slap harsh enough to sting so badly the pain bled through his whole body from where it landed on his ass.

Taeyong’s cry was muffled by the gag and the next blow immediately followed, landing right on top of the first, before Jaehyun struck his other cheek. He went hard and fast, sharp pain making Taeyong sob into the sheets his face was pressed into. But he also kept it short. Without warming up, Taeyong wouldn’t be able to take a long beating, and Jaehyun knew that.

His asscheeks had to be bright red from the abuse, and Jaehyun grabbed them with his hands easily, massaging the flesh roughly, so more jolts of pain shook Taeyong. 

“Will you not lie again?” Jaehyun asked, dangerous edge still in his voice.

Taeyong shook his head, the sheets rubbing against his face roughly.

“Good boy.” 

He couldn’t hold a relieved and happy whine at that, bathing in the praise. He had done well, after making a mistake. Jaehyun was happy with him. 

“Now, how about you show me how you can come from only the toy in your ass, hm? I know you almost did earlier… but now I’m here to see, so you can try again.”

Taeyong nodded furiously. Anything to make Jaehyun happy.

He let him get back up on his knees and Taeyong made sure to put himself on display, looking pretty for Jaehyun. He pushed his tights apart to show his hard cock and arched his back to accentuate his ass, staring up at Jaehyun with his head lowered. Jaehyun ran a finger over his jaw and pushed his thumb into his mouth where it was forced open from the gag.

“Pretty kitten.” He whispered “So good for me. You earned your reward so much.”

Taeyong mewled happily and tried to lick against Jaehyun’s finger, but the other had the remote out and Taeyong never got to using his tongue, because the vibrator came back to life in his ass.

He gasped and felt his back arch deeper on its own accord, as the vibrations tingled up his spine. 

“Look at you, such a pretty mess, my little kitten. Come quickly for me.” Jaehyun purred and the speed of the vibrations got faster, and faster and Taeyong felt pleasure build up much too quickly, as the stimulation of his prostate got overwhelming. 

He clenched down on the plug, which shoved it deeper into his sweet spot, and screwed his eyes shut, biting down so hard on the gag, he felt the fabric rip under his teeth. It was too much, he didn’t even get the chance to work himself up to a nice orgasm, instead, he could hardly keep up with how quickly it built in him.

“Come on, you can do it. Come kitten.” Jaehyun’s fingers ghosted over his neck and Taeyong started screaming against the gag, his body shaking, before his orgasm crashed down on him, hard and fast, so intense he started to see stars as he felt cum shoot from his dick once more.

Jaehyun seemed to have mercy, and the vibrations turned down as he gasped and spasmed through his high, words caught by the gag.

When the world became clear around him again, Taeyong noticed Jaehyun was still staring at him from above, eyes dark as he rubbed his fingers over his chin, wet from spit running past the cloth that kept it open. 

“Did you feel good?” Jaehyun rasped and Taeyong nodded. His body felt sore, impossibly tired and worn out.

The gag loosened and feel from his mouth into Jaehyun’s hand.

“You felt good. But I’m still like this.” Jaehyun took his chin and made him look right at where his hard-on was straining against his jeans. Taeyong swallowed, his lips felt chapped and gross, no way a blowjob would be nice right now. “What should we do?”

“Fuck me.” Taeyong looked up at him again. His voice was raspy from the abuse of his throat and the screaming. “Please, I want to make you come.”

“Aw, kitten, are you sure? It will hurt!” Jaehyun asked, eyes concerned, but voice unfazed and hard.

“Yes, I want it, please use me so I can make you feel good.” Taeyong confirmed.

“Well, if my good kitten wants it.” Jaehyun pushed his shoulder and Taeyong’s body just toppled over, too weak to hold up against anything at this point. “Then he should have it.”

Jaehyun pulled out the plug and pushed into him in one smooth motion and Taeyong cried out, voice not dampened this time. 

It was too much, way too much, Jaehyun’s dick much bigger than the plug had been, but Taeyong had asked for it and he wanted him to feel good, so he had to endure it. He wanted to endure it.

To keep quiet, he bit down on his tongue as Jaehyun started to thrust into him, immediately picking up a brutal pace but not bothering to use his hips and pass by Taeyong’s sweet spots. It would have probably not felt good but hurt more, anyway, so Taeyong just let himself be used. The grip on his hips hurt, much tighter than necessary to keep him in place for Jaehyun’s dick to fuck into his ass, and the repeated slamming into his abused ass cheeks send new jolts of pain through him each time.

Taeyong loved it.

He bit his tongue hard, so only small moans left his lips with each pass that was too much stimulation for his spent body. He tried to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts, make him feel good, but his body was pinned down, leaving him unable to do so, and he ended up just holding still.

“So good, such a good kitten.” Jaehyun grunted and Taeyong’s eyes fluttered shut, a small smile building on his face. Jaehyun was feeling good and it was because of him. That made him happier than anything else. 

“Such a greedy kitten, getting hard again already?” Jaehyun scolded but took Taeyong’s half-hard dick in hand and started pumping it.

At this point, Taeyong didn’t feel the pain anymore. He felt a numb pleasure, but everything else was just blurred. He didn’t realise Jaehyun got him to full hardness. He felt himself unable to hold back tears and small cries as he started to work his hips upwards into his prostate, everything just became too much.

“So good, such a good kitten.” Jaehyun kept telling him, and Taeyong latched to his voice to guide him through this overstimulation of all his senses. He felt the warmth from Jaehyun’s cum in his ass, smiling up at him, but Jaehyun didn’t stop, until Taeyong came for the third time, hardly any semen left to squirt from his dick, his voice rough and nothing but a low whine by now.

Jaehyun gently pulled him pulled him up from the bed, rocking him and pushing his hair from his face, softly speaking with him, until Taeyong came back from his submissive head-space.

 

Sitting wasn’t an option. Standing wasn’t an option. Lying only worked on his tummy. So, Taeyong was lying on his tummy, staring at the quiz show happily flickering over the TV. Jaehyun was on his shift, up and bright, while Taeyong wished vampire healing was just a tiny bit faster.

At least his boyfriend had carried him over to Kun’s flat so he wouldn’t be alone, where he was now chilling with the TV on and Jungwoo next to him on a pillow fortress because Taeyong was taking up the whole sofa.

“I’m just surprised you can even do stuff like that. I mean… ropes and chains? Those break too easily, if you put strain on them.”

“That’s true, if you want to get tied up you can’t use the normal stuff. But there a coven in Seoul that is… it’s something else. Amongst other, they figured out the alloy that’ll hold a vampire straining against it. They’re really down here doing god’s work.”

“Really? Who?” Jungwoo’s eyes were wide.

“Do you know Hakyeon?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“It’s his coven. They’re also the ones with the club I told you about before. All of the members play there on a regular basis, they did some stuff… seriously, Jaehyun and I do lots, but I don’t think I’d want to do that.”

“Wow, maybe I should become a member of that club, too… do they take single people?”

“Oh, they definitely do, they’ll even look for a partner for you, if you want to.”

Jungwoo seemed intrigued, but any further questions got interrupted.

“Guys… can you please stop talking about you sex lives like it’s the weather?” Dongyoung hollered from the hallway, before poking his head into the living room. Were he still human, he’d probably be flushed bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
